villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gracie
Gracie is one of the four main antagonists in Lake Placid 2. She is the daughter of the Male Crocodile and the Female Crocodile, and the sister of Max, Martha, and George Jr.. Her vocal sound effects were provided by John Marquis. ''Lake Placid 2'' Gracie made her first screen appearance at the end of the first film along with her three other siblings being feed by Delores Bickerman, the Crocs remained in Black Lake after their Father was relocated and their Mother was killed. For over ten years they lived in the Lake and at sometime they killed Delores and were then taking care by her sister Sadie, where she continued watching over them and began feeding them Beef rejected by the FDA. The Crocs would also feed on local wildlife but their primal nature would take affect and they began preying on the local residents. Gracie first appeared in Lake Placid 2, as Sheriff Riley, Emma, and Frank were driving around on the Lake with the Sheriff's boat, Frank had fallen out of the boat but recovered. Just as Emma says there are no Crocodiles in the Lake Gracie appears slowly swimming toward the boat, as soon as she reaches the boat she knocks everyone off and begins ripping the boat to pieces. She then begins swimming after the Sheriff and Emma but retreats due to Struthers arriving in his Plane. Gracie would not appear again until the end of the film when Sadie is attempting to throw Kerri to Gracie as she swims up to the dock, Kerri manages to escape and Gracie instead pulls Sadie in and devours her. Scott and Kerri watch in shock until Gracie jumps out of the Lake onto the dock where she begins chasing after Scott and Kerri toward the house. Scott and Kerri manage to get inside the house and hold the door from letting Gracie in. Gracie retreats into the Lake with Martha as they make their way back to the Nest. After Martha is killed Gracie arrives and bites off Struthers head as he is hanging from a tree, Riley attempts to shoot her with a grenade launcher but misses. Gracie runs after Riley but he is pulled out of the way at the last minute by Scott who came to tell him about Bickerman lying about Gracie. Gracie then goes after Emma, because she has the eggs. Riley attempts to set off the Bomb thats in the Nest but it doesnt work instead Scott tosses him the grenade launcher, he shoots Gracie in the mouth and sets off the bomb, blowing Gracie to pieces. Gracie would appear again in Lake Placid 3 through archive footage of her killing Sadie, as her nephew Nathan rethinks the events in his mind. Behavior and Traits Though Gracie behaves similar to typical crocodiles in general as much as her siblings, she and other crocodiles ultimately become considerable threat worse than crocodiles in real life due to their caretaker Sadie and Dolores Bickerman not keeping their primal instincts in check(by taming them) and indifferent with threats that they can pose to local residents. To make matter worse, Sadie ultimately feed Martha and her siblings human flesh, resulting them become extremely aggressive predators with taste of human flesh. Like Martha, she gained maternal side after laying eggs, as she will not hestitate to kill those whom threatened her eggs. Trivia *Although Gracie and the others were Asian Pacific Crocodiles like their parents, part of the reason for them being large in this film was to being feed Beef rejected by the FDA which was packed with growth hormones. *Martha and her siblings were the Second largest Crocodiles to appear in the Lake Placid Films, serving over 25 ft long as opposed to their parents who were 30 ft *Gracie's skin texture is Light/Dark Green. *Gracie may or may not be her official name as Sadie never told anyone about a fourth Crocodile. *It is unknown which Crocodile killed Tillman at the beginning of the film. Navigation Category:Female Category:Predator Category:Anaconda & Lake Placid Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animals Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Mute Category:Mongers